


Class Project

by Hamie58



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamie58/pseuds/Hamie58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus needs Justin's help with a class project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Project

“Mom” 15 year old Gus Peterson-Marcus yelled as he entered the house slamming the door behind him. When he didn’t receive a response Gus new no one was home the car was in the driveway so he knew his Mom must have walked to pick up his sister from school so he got himself a snack and started his homework while he waited. As much as he wanted to talk to one of his Mom’s he knew calling their cell phones wouldn’t make a difference if they weren’t home after school they were either busy at work or gone to pick up his sister. His Mom always tried to get home by 3:30 to greet him after school but some days work was to busy and she would get a friend to pick up his sister from school. 

By the time his Mom got home at 4:30 Gus had finished his homework and had started on the essay that wasn’t due for another 2 weeks (boredom will make a kid do crazy things). “Sorry I’m late J.R. wanted to play at the park you know how it is once the Mom’s start talking” Lindsay smiled at her son “how was school?, did your presentation go well?” Gus walked over to help his Mom start supper “the presentation went great until ‘Ms. I know everything’ told me I shouldn't makeup information that I should have done a little more research. How can I get better information than interviewing the artist?” Lindsay looked up from what she was doing “did you tell her that you got all your information from the artist?” Gus did a mini eye roll knowing his Mom hated when he rolled his eyes at her. “She said she didn’t want to hear any excuses, that she met the artist, she said I could have another try tomorrow if I wanted to redo my report but I was thinking since Justin is in town for the art show anyway that I could take him with me tomorrow.” Lindsay had met Gus’s art teacher at the beginning of the school year, the only way she would believe Gus was if she heard it from Justin. “If Justin is free I’m fine with it but don’t make him feel bad if he can’t go, he’s here to work not help with your homework” Gus smiled at his Mom “I know I’ll call him now, thanks Mom”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Gus sent at least 1 text message every hour confirming that Justin was still coming. Gus had art scheduled for last period which meant in the few minutes between classes Gus had to run to the office where Justin was supposed to have signed in and take him to his art class without being late (he didn’t want to give his art teacher anymore reasons to dislike him). Luckily when Gus got to the office Justin was waiting for him. Gus gave him quick hug before leading him back though the halls toward the art room. “I didn’t tell anyone you were coming, I’m supposed to present first so I’ll do my introduction then you can come in, ok.” Justin nodded his head “sound good to me, I’m done for the day so I’m not in a rush” Gus left Justin standing in the hall while he went into the classroom to start his presentation. Gus have the same introduction he had given the day before, his teacher looking very unimpressed that he hadn’t changed the information. 

“I know yesterday I read some facts and showed some pictures of J.T. Kinney’s paintings but I have a something better today, I just have to get it from he hall” 

“it had better be good Mr. Peterson-Marcus so far I am not impressed” 

“It will be” Gus opened the door to find Justing staring at a poster on the wall, his teacher liked to hang prints of famous artists and an analyses of the painting. 

“This is wrong, very, very wrong” Justing pulled the print as well as the analysis off the wall. 

“Well now I have something to talk about” The print was one of Gus’s favourites the original was hanging in his room Justin had given it to him after it had been displayed in an art show when he was a kid, the picture was of him and his Dad on his first trip to Britin. When Justin walked into the classroom Gus could hear his teacher’s surprise gasp. 

“This is my stepdad Justin or J.T. Kinney he’s in town for an art show at my Mom’s gallery and agreed to come talk to the class today” Justin answered the questions Gus had been given for his project one of which was to analyze a piece of art so Justin taught the class about the print he had found in the hall. About the subjects, Gus and Brian, about what he had wanted people to feel when they looked at it, about the process of making the piece. He ended up talking for the whole period everyone was so excited to have an actual artist in the classroom. 

Finally once everyone had left and it was just Gus, Justin and his teacher left Gus could help himself “well was it better this time?” She still didn’t look impressed, unhappy to be proven wrong “Yes Mr. Peterson-Marcus you will be getting an A” Justin gave Gus a congratulatory hug “good job, come on I’m only in town a few more days, lets go celebrate” Gus quickly sent a text to his Moms letting them know he was with Justin and would be home late. 

Gus and Justin spent a few hours hanging out, Brian had insisted Justin take Gus shopping while he was visiting to insure Gus was getting a proper fashion education. So Justin took Gus out to get him some new clothes, designer of course, Brian would only approve of the best labels. They returned home just before supper, Lindsay and Melanie had insisted Justin have supper with them on the nights he wasn’t working so they returned just in time to eat with the girls. Justin didn’t get to visit Gus and the girls very often but he was always happy when he got to spend time with them. Justin had never been close to J.R. but he considered Gus his son just as much as Brian did so he was glad they had gotten to spend a few hours shopping and hanging out and especially making him look good in front of his class.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for a while because it didn't feel finished but I could think of anything else to add. Any errors are my own.


End file.
